An electronic device can be accommodated in an enclosure that supports and protects its operational components. The enclosure can be formed from multiple pieces, some of which may be made from resilient materials and some of which may be made from frangible materials. For example, an enclosure can be formed by fastening a metal enclosure piece to a glass or acrylic enclosure piece.
However, frangible pieces of an enclosure can fragment or shatter on impact, which may inhibit comfortable operation of the electronic device, or may expose the operational components of the electronic device to unintended environments.